t3hmetroidgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of pop culture references in T3H Metroid Galaxy
Throughout T3H Metroid Galaxy, many pop culture references are made, these make up a large part of the comic's humor. Dialogue, scenes, and even entire seasons are derived from various pop culture elements. Airplane! Series *Captain Oveur is named after the character of the same name from Airplane. Their personalities are also similar. *References are made to a play on words involving the words surely and Shirley, a joke from the Airplane! series. The "That's not important right now" gag is also a reference to Airplane!. All your Base are Belong to Us/Zero Wing *The famous, poorly dubbed phrase "All your base are belong to us" makes an appearance. *An entire issue takes its dialogue from Zero Wing's opening cutscene, including famous phrases like "All your base are belong to us" and "make your time". Anime *The Fangirls are supposedly "anime-obsessed" and make references to such animes as Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zatch Bell, and Pokemon. Avenue Q *Oveur sings the song "I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today" in one issue. Back to the Future Series *The time-traveling DeLorean makes several appearances, as well as several issues with names that are puns on the phrase "Back to the Future". Chuck Norris *Chuck Norris makes many appearances, mostly accompanied with a "Chuck Norris Fact". The Demented Cartoon Movie *Zeeky H. Bomb and the phrase "Zooky Boogy Doog" are referenced. "Do a Barrel Roll!"/Star Fox 64 *The Anniversary Special trailer shows Samus telling Oveur to do a barrel roll. How to Kill a Mockingbird *The Internet movie is referenced, as well as several of its twisted characters, who are parodies of their real To Kill a Mockingbird counterparts. James Bond *Oveur and Pickett have a discussion very similar to the "I want you to die" scene from Goldfinger. Lost *Scott and Steve and their later name confusion is a reference to a running gag on Lost. *Samus and Oveur find a Dharma Initiative video clip. *Samus and Oveur are stranded on an island with a polar bear as part of a deus ex machina. *When Samus and Oveur destroy the alternate future, several Lost references are made, including a timer with the number 108, and the SYSTEM FAILURE phrase being repeated as the bomb detonates. *The entire sixth season is a parody of Lost. To see the individual parodies, see the respective issue pages. The Matrix *Samus's bullet time moves in her fight against Kanden are references to the Matrix. Numa Numa/Dragostea Din Tei *The Numa Numa Dance is done by Samus and Oveur in one issue. Pirates of the Caribbean Series *The plot of T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 was based off leaked plot elements from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. In addition, the characters of Davy Jones and his pet, the Kraken, are based off their Pirates of the Caribbean counterparts. The Princess Bride *In Issue 100, Bad Grammar Boy continously repeats an altered version of Inigo Montoya's famous phrase-"My name is Bad Grammar Boy. You killed my friend. Prepare to die." Pro Wrestling (Video Game) *The badly dubbed phrase "A Winner is You" is spoken by Bad Grammar Boy. Red vs Blue *Oveur frequently says Tucker's catchphrase, "Bow chicka bow wow". *The Red vs Blue characters appear in T3H Metroid Galaxy 2. Schfiftyfive *Schfiftyfive is referenced in an issue in which Samus and Oveur randomly sing the song. Seinfeld *The entire (original) series finale is based off the Seinfeld series finale. Jackie Chiles is also a reference to the same character from Seinfeld. Snakes on a Plane *The crash of the plane the main characters are on is a reference to Snakes on a Plane. Star Trek Series *Oveur believes that a Diamont is something from Star Trek. Star Wars Series *King Dracog's revelation to Ridley that Dracog is his father is a parody of the climactic revealtion from Star Wars: Episode V-The Empire Strikes Back. *Samus believes that a Diamont is something from Star Wars. Super Smash Bros. Melee *The scene introducing the Writer is a parody of the "New Character" screen from Super Smash Bros. Melee. "They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" *This line of Legolas's from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers was later made into a rap-style flash video, along with a few other Lord of the Rings quotes. The video was referenced in a deleted scene, in which the Writer states, after Samus and Oveur have been captured by Pickett, "They're taking the heroes to Isengard!" Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy